My First Kiss
by SnowPrincess12888
Summary: Story about Bryce and Julie's 1st kiss and other experiences. Set after her plants the tree.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flipped the book or movie. I do not own any of the characters. I also don't not own the 3 OH! 3 song MY First Kiss.

My First Kiss

Julie's POV

**My first kiss went a little like this. (Smooch ) and twist (Smooch, Smooch) and twist.**

**Well my first kiss went a little like this. (Smooch) and twist (Smooch, Smooch) and twist. **

It's been three weeks since Bryce Loski planted a tree in my yard. In those three weeks I've learned more about him then I learned in the 5 years I spent watching him from across the street. I've learned his likes and dislikes, hopes, dreams, and fears. Tonight is our first date. He picks me up in front of my house and Mr. Loski drives us to the movies dropping us off in front. The movie is good I guess all I could concentrate on the whole time is Bryce's arm around me and how it makes my body hum. Bryce holds my hand in the backseat on the way home and we sit in a comfortable silence. That is one of the many things I've learned about Bryce. He's a man of few words, but oh how he can listen. When we get home Mr. Loski parks in their drive way and Bryce helps me from the car. He walks me across the street to my house and gives me a quick peck goodnight on my lips before quickly saying goodnight and darting back to his house. It is only peck barely what I'd call a kiss but it leaves my head spinning and my lips burning. I mumble goodnight to the air and stumble into the house and to my room.

Bryce's POV

**No more teachers and no more books. I got a kiss under the bleachers, hoping that nobody looked. Lips like licorice tongue like candy. Excuse miss, but can I get you out your panties?**

Two years I've been dating Julie Baker and still I can't get enough of her. We're currently making out under bleachers during our free period on the last day of freshman year. This is a far cry from the short peck of our first kiss after I planted the tree. Her lips are so soft and amazing and the things her tongue does. Well I can't help but imagine it on other parts of my anatomy. My tongue fights hers for dominance as my hands snake their way under the skirt of her dress. I hook my thumbs in the waist band of her panties and start to tug.

"Not at school Bryce" She moans reluctantly pulling away from me. Just then the bell rings and we have to go back to class.

"Come on silly" She says grabbing my hand pulling me along behind her.

Julie's POV

**In the back of the car, on our way to the bar I've got you on my lips. At the foot of the stairs with your fingers in my hair, baby this is it.**

We were in the back seat of Bryce's family's car at the drive in. We just finished our junior year and Bryce and I have been dating for four years now. It could have been a big blank screen for all he and I cared we were too busy making out. He was currently trying to lay me back on the seat when I took him by surprise and pinned him to the seat. As I straddled him I could feel his erection between my ass cheeks. He had managed to get the top of dress unbuttoned and pulled down and he was currently working on my bra clasp. It was proving to be extremely tricky for him. All of a sudden I froze. Don't get me wrong I loved Bryce, but we hadn't even said that to each other yet. I just couldn't, couldn't do this. I especially couldn't do this in his parents' car. Bryce must have realized something was wrong because his hands stopped trying to unhook my bra.

"Can we stop?" I ask as he places a gentle kiss on my neck.

"Are you sure?" He mummers against my neck. All I can do is nod. "Sure." He says sitting up as I climb off his lap and fix my dress.

"I'm sorry." I say looking away. Why was I doing this? We'd been together for four years. I knew he loved me, I knew I loved him. Did we really need to say it?

"Its fine." He says pulling me back to him and pecking me on the lips.

**Once she gets a little touch, she won't ever get enough. If I had it my way you know that I'd make her say: Ohh Ohhh Ohhh Ohhh Ohh!**

Bryce's POV

What had I been thinking trying to have sex with Julie at the drive in? That is so not Julie; she doesn't have sex in cars. Sure we'll PDA it up anytime anywhere but our first time should be way more special. Now I sound like a girl. I think back on our first kiss and how nervous I was. I also think how dumb it was for me to run away like I did and then avoid her for a week. I think of all the other times I've spent with Julie. How smart and funny she is. How loving she is. I think of how much I long to touch every part of her and how just even holding her hand makes my skin tingle. Then I think of how in the four years we've been together how I've never once said I love her. Not even in the heat of the moment. I love her I really do, but she's never tried to say it to me either. After four years do I really even need to say it? Yes, yes I do! When I get back from camp I'll have to think of special way to get her alone. I can't believe I still have a whole month before I see her again. I know though that the next time I do she won't be able to get enough of me and if she's not ready then I'll wait. I'd wait forever for her if I had to.

Julie's POV

**My first kiss went little like this. (Smooch) and twist. (Smooch, Smooch) and twist. **

**No more sailors and no more soldiers, with her named tattooed in a heart up on your shoulders. Your kiss is like whiskey. It gets me drunk and I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue. **

It had been three long months since I had last seen Bryce, the night at the drive in before he left for his camp councilor job. I had, had three months to plan and prep myself for tonight. Tonight I was going to give myself to him. Tonight I would make love to him. I don't how it worked but the heavens must have smiled on us because both of our families would be out for the night. Well my brothers were on tour, Lynette was away at school. The Loski's had gone on a small trip for the week, Chet had died a year ago sadly and my parents were going away for the weekend. We would be completely alone. I went into town I bought a new dress and some sexy underwear. Then I began cooking. Not much just Bryce's favorite mac-n-cheese and ham. It seemed like it took him forever to get home. I was a little sad when he didn't immediately come over but then I again I needed to get ready. By the time I finished bathing and dressing the ham was dinging in the oven and Bryce was walking in my back door. I couldn't help myself I ran to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. I got lost in the taste of him. It was like having been without water for years. His kisses made me dizzy and when I pulled away I could still taste him.

Bryce's POV

"That is what I call a hello." I laugh when Julie finally pulls away and goes to get the ham. God she's more beautiful than the day I left. "I missed you" I sigh watching her get the ham out of the oven.

"Me or the ham?" She asks with a smile.

"The ham of course" I respond "I even made this for him." I say pulling a bracelet from my pocket.

"Aww Bryce it's beautiful" she gushes and this earns me another amazing kiss.

I should go away more often I think. We eat dinner and I tell her about camp and the kids. She tells me of her exploits here and all the studying she's started doing for next year. Finally after we've finished eating I realize that something is different.

"Where are your parents?" I ask

"They aren't home. They won't be back till late tomorrow night." She responds with a shy smile.

"So we're all alone?" I ask dumbly

"Yup!" she says getting up and clearing away the plates. I then notice her dress. I think real hard and realize that I've seen her in that lavender hip hugging sundress before. I also feel like an ass for not noticing sooner. I was so hungry and the kisses were so intoxicating.

"You look beautiful tonight by the way." I say going up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist. "Sorry I didn't say something sooner."

"Its fine, you were too busy flirting with the ham to notice me." She laughs at me turning in my arms and wrapping hers around my neck.

"That ham has nothing on you." I smile and lean down and kiss her. It soon becomes fiery I'm trying to lift her up on the kitchen counter while kissing her chest that is exposed by the material not covering her.

"My room." She moans as I lick the top swell of her right breast. She wraps her legs around my waist and I stumble us to her bed room. Thank god it isn't far. I fall onto her bed with her and she bucks her hips against my erection. The next few minutes are blur of us removing clothes and touching parts of each other we have only dreamed of. Her small soft hand around my throbbing dick is too much for me to take and I have to ask her to stop. My fingers gently move over her folds feeling how hot and wet she is.

Julie's POV

"I want you Bryce." I moan as he slides his fingers in and out of me. It feels amazing but I need him inside me. I need to be as close to him as I can get.

"Are you sure?" He asks against my neck "We can stop you know."

"I'm sure." I sigh nodding against him.

"I love you" He says thrusting his hips into me. It hurts at first but I'm so wet that it quickly becomes comfortable. I can't believe this. I Julie Baker am making love to the boy that I've longed for almost all my life.

"I love you" I say as he starts to thrust in and out of me. "Faster" I then say and he picks up the pace.

**Once she gets a little touch, she won't ever get enough. If I had it my way you know that I'd make her say. OH!**

Bryce's POV

"I love you." I say I thrust into her. I see her wince at the intrusion and I immediately want to stop the whole thing. But she feels so tight and wet around me and I'm afraid I'll finish right here.

"I love you." I hear her say and that is all I need to slowly continue what our bodies were meant to do. "Faster." She moans after a few strokes and I compile. It doesn't take long for me the first time and I hope that by the way Julie is moaning she got off on too. I try to roll off her by, but she pulls me down on her not letting me go. I rest my head on her soft full breasts and she lazily runs her fingers up and down my back. I wait for her to start talking, analyzing, and coming up with ways it could be better. That is Julie though and I wouldn't have her any other way.

"You okay?" I ask because it's been five minutes and she hasn't said anything yet. "It was good right?"

"I'm fine, it was wonderful, I'm actually speechless for once." She starts to laugh.

"Thank god." I breathe and start kissing her. She takes me by surprise and flips us over so she's on top. All I can think is how beautiful she looks and when she closes the distance between us to kiss me. I think back on our first kiss.

**My first kiss went a little like this. (smooch) and twist (Smooch, Smooch) and twist.**


End file.
